


we have time

by moonbend (newlovecassette)



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Cock Rings, Dom/sub Undertones, Hybrids, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, baekhyun and lucas are puppy hybrids and taeyong is a cat hybrid!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newlovecassette/pseuds/moonbend
Summary: Baekhyun's had a bad day. Luckily, he has his two boyfriends to make it a little better.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong, Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yukhei | Lucas/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	we have time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [subxuxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subxuxi/gifts).



> thank you asia for requesting this i hope u like it ;___; it ended up a little more domestic than i intended but i think its okay <3

Baekhyun’s had a terrible day. 

It’s one of those no-good, very rotten days that leaves him sulking through everything, even the good things. On the train to work in the morning, some kid kept pulling his tail, and then he spilled coffee all over himself and was late to a meeting—a meeting where he was informed his pay would be taking a cut due to some unfortunate happenings at the company. Even worse, his favorite sandwich place was closed, and he had to get a stupid salad instead, desperately wishing he had taken up on Yukhei’s offer to make him lunch instead as he handpicked all the cucumbers out. 

But, when he gets on the train home, and remembers who he’s going home to, it starts to wash away. It would be nice enough that Baekhyun has one boyfriend to see when he gets home every day, but _two_ —he might be the luckiest man (slash dog) alive. Despite all the coffee stains on his shirt. Baekhyun didn’t even think he’d be this lucky a year ago, back when it was just him and Yukhei in their old apartment that just could fit two. It just so happens, sometimes, someone like Taeyong stumbles into your life, and then you have to move into a place that fits all of you at once.

It was just supposed to be a one night thing—Baekhyun and Yukhei just wanted to try something new, visiting a club and taking home a sleek catboy with sparkly eyes that seemed _very_ interested in the prospect of a threesomee. But then, Taeyong made them breakfast the morning after and left his number, cute handwriting and all, on the bed that he even went and made for them—and, well, one date couldn’t hurt, could it? But one date becomes two, then three, and before you know it, you and your boyfriend have to make serious decisions about if the gorgeous catboy who makes dinner and cares for you and you maybe both love a little should move in. 

He’d thought it would be complicated at first—having a second person to love. But it’s really not. Hybrids aren’t entirely common, and so finding someone to have that solidarity with in Yukhei was already wonderful, but add in Taeyong as well, and it makes Baekhyun feel a little safer in the mildly scary world. The sex is great, and Taeyong is far more of a natural caretaker—he likes to cook, and clean, which is great considering Baekhyun and Yukhei’s combined overeager puppy energy always left their apartment and diets a disaster. Yukhei has someone to spend time with when Baekhyun’s away, and vice versa, and all together, it’s kind of perfect. 

Baekhyun thinks about this as he stumbles up the stairs of the apartment building (unfortunately, the elevator is broken again, it always seems to be), exhausted by the day. When he reaches the second floor, he just sort of wants to collapse in bed—his head hurts, and he’s tired. 

He jangles the keys in the door, and pushes his way in, stepping over the pile of shoes by the door. He kicks off his work shoes, dropping his work bag on the floor with a thud. 

“I’m home!” he calls out. 

No answer. Baekhyun frowns, smelling the air. Yukhei and Taeyong’s scents linger, so they must be here, but where? He trods down the hall, and stops in front of the bedroom door, noticing it’s closed. He knocks, but opens it anyway, and sighs at what he sees. 

“Got started without me?” he says, biting back a smile.

His two boyfriends are on the bed—Taeyong’s seated on Yukhei’s lap, biting marks into his neck with his hands digging into his biceps, and Yukhei’s just squirming under him, face flushed and ears perked up. The moment he sees Baekhyun standing in the doorway, his tail starts wagging, and Taeyong turns his head to meet Baekhyun’s eyes, looking surprised for a second before his face falls into a warm smile. 

“You’re home early,” Taeyong remarks, his tail swishing behind him like he’s trying to hypnotize Baekhyun into crawling into bed with them (by the way Baekhyun’s feeling seeing them together, it’s working). 

“Had a bad day. Left early.” Baekhyun closes the door behind him, and flops down on the bed. Instinctively, Yukhei reaches out for him, gesturing Baekhyun to scoot closer. He puts a big hand on the back of Baekhyun’s head so he can pull him in closer, and he kisses him, all soft and sweet and familiar. 

“Me too,” Taeyong mumbles, and he places a hand on top of Yukhei’s, and leans in to kiss Baekhyun, a little more hungry about it, his other hand already snaking up to Baekhyun’s neck, fumbling to undo his tie. Taeyong rolls his hips a little, still situated on Yukhei’s lap, and Yukhei lets out a little moan, obviously hard in his shorts. 

Baekhyun pulls away from the kiss, but still lets Taeyong undo his tie, basking a little in all the attention after having such a terrible, lonely day. “What are you two so horny for?” he asks, with a chuckle. “Shouldn’t we have dinner first?” 

Yukhei’s tail thumps against the mattress. “It’s barely dinnertime,” he says, and he noses into Baekhyun’s neck as Taeyong tosses away the tie and starts to undo the buttons of Baekhyun’s shirt, snorting at the coffee stain when he sees it. “And Taeyong wants to be fucked,” Yukhei adds, with a big grin. 

Taeyong’s face flushes red, his eyes widening, and he swats at Yukhei’s chest, scowling. “Shut up!” he hisses, and Yukhei just giggles, running a hand through Taeyong’s hair and scratching behind his twitching cat ears. 

“Well, do you?” Baekhyun asks, shaking his shirt the rest of the way off and throwing it off onto the floor. 

Taeyong pouts. “Well, if you had a bad day, I don’t want to make you—” 

“Shh, please,” Baekhyun says. “I want to. Nothing more that I’d want. Okay?” 

Yukhei places his big hands at the sides of Taeyong’s waist—the waist so impeccably tiny that it makes Baekhyun feel a little lightheaded—and he lifts Taeyong off his lap, turning him over so he's lying on his back between Yukhei and Baekhyun. Taeyong blushes, his shirt riding up and his tail curling nervously around his own leg. Baekhyun smiles down at him, and Yukhei does too, looking extremely pleased with himself as he runs the palm of his hand along Taeyong’s flat stomach. 

“Stop looking at me like that,” Taeyong mutters. Baekhyun’s grin just widens at the red all over Taeyong’s face—so much for a bad day. With his gorgeous boyfriend underneath him, it’s really hard to call it one. Taeyong’s wearing one of his chokers (Baekhyun’s learned Taeyong’s got an affinity for pretty things, he and Yukhei had a very stressful first time jewelry shopping for Taeyong’s birthday last month), and Baekhyun hooks a finger under it, pulling it back and letting it snap against his skin. 

He glances over at Yukhei. “Why don’t you fuck him?”

Yukhei’s ears perk up, and he nods, almost instantly tugs his shirt off, throwing it across the room. He’s always so eager for things like this—it’s sort of endearing. That’s what Baekhyun initially found so attractive about him when they first met. Baekhyun’s an overthinker, always stressed and wrapped up in his own thoughts, and Yukhei moves on impulse, by the whim of his own excitement. Taeyong, Baekhyun thinks, might be even worse than Baekhyun in his worrying, his anxious personality, which sort of leaves Baekhyun safely in the middle. Yukhei and Taeyong, they balance him out. 

Baekhyun sinks back into reality and helps Taeyong tug his shirt and pants off as Yukhei grabs the lube from the bedside table. Taeyong’s hand cups Baekhyun’s cheek, and he kisses him short and sweet, teeth tugging on his bottom lip before he pulls away. 

“Are you gonna…?” Taeyong asks, trailing off, staring down at the hardon starting in Baekhyun’s work slacks.

“I’ll just watch first, baby,” Baekhyun says, unbuckling his pants. He’s still a little tired, and he wants to watch Yukhei and Taeyong go at it for a while, just let them enjoy each other’s company—he already was interrupting something between them when he came home, anyway. 

Taeyong nods, and then Yukhei bends over him, trapping him in a sloppy kiss. Baekhyun settles himself next to them, palming himself over his briefs as he watches Taeyong gasp up into Yukhei’s mouth. 

“Go on,” Baekhyun commands. “Finger him, why don’t you?” 

Yukhei nods, his tail unable to hold itself from wagging, and Baekhyun smiles, pleased. Yukhei really is just an overgrown puppy; he always follows commands at the drop of a hat, even when he’s supposed to be the one on top. In contrast, Taeyong is so _needy—_ so the two of them end up suiting each other surprisingly well. 

Drizzling lube on his fingers, Yukhei parts Taeyong’s legs and yanks his underwear off without a second thought. Taeyong seems a little dazed, eyes glassy, and it makes Baekhyun wonder just how needy Taeyong was before Baekhyun got home. 

As Yukhei presses a finger against Taeyong’s entrance, Baekhyun smiles. He never thought he’d be into this—the _watching,_ letting yourself be a third wheel for a while. He’s always been a possessive person, especially over Yukhei. Maybe it’s something in his animal traits, something carnal from his dog side that makes him so prone to jealousy. It had been a bit of a problem when they started dating, when they were still casual. Yet, strangely enough, when Taeyong found his way between them, it suddenly seemed so _simple,_ to share and indulge in twice the love. It’s fun to be a voyeur, to watch Yukhei give himself over to someone without having to be that someone, exactly. And he knows Yukhei loves the attention, anyway. 

Yukhei kisses along Taeyong’s neck, and pushes the first finger in. Baekhyun draws in a sharp breath right as Taeyong does, knowing personally just how long and thick Yukhei’s fingers are, how _filling_ they feel. Yukhei’s tail sways behind him when Taeyong lets out a tiny mewl, and he laps his tongue along the hickeys he’s left along the length of Taeyong’s neck. 

“Feel good?” Baekhyun asks carefully, tracing the tips of his fingers down the skin of Taeyong’s arm. Taeyong’s so undoubtedly sensitive, and his cat ears twitch with each brush of skin on skin, with each curl of Yukhei’s finger upward as he’s stretched open. 

“Y-yeah,” Taeyong breathes, shakily, his hips jerking upwards to try and meet Yukhei’s fingers—there’s a second one, now, and he’s starting to writhe a little from the pleasure. Baekhyun presses a hand to his stomach, and holds him down. 

“Stay still,” Baekhyun commands. The air is thick with the tension now, and every bit of stress from Baekhyun’s day washes away from him as he falls into just taking care of Taeyong and Yukhei, not worrying anymore about anything else but _them._

Yukhei thrusts his fingers in and out, in and out, peppering kisses down Taeyong’s chest, and Baekhyun grips at Taeyong’s chin, kissing him roughly and less sweet than before—focusing on capturing Taeyong’s little whines with his mouth. He wraps a hand around Taeyong’s dick, making sure to jerk it to full hardness. 

“I’m ready,” Taeyong pants as Baekhyun pulls away, his face flushed. “I’m ready. Please.”

Yukhei glances over at Baekhyun, wordlessly asking for permission, and Baekhyun nods. 

“Turn him over,” Baekhyun says, and Yukhei instantly complies, grabbing Taeyong’s waist and rolling him onto his stomach. “Good boys, the two of you,” mutters Baekhyun, and he rubs a reassuring hand down Taeyong’s back, feeling the muscle flex at the touch. 

Parting Taeyong’s cheeks with his huge, oh-so huge hands, Yukhei pushes his length inside Taeyong, slow and steady. Instantly, Taeyong’s hands fist at the sheets, letting out a gasp as he accommodates to Yukhei inside him. It’s no real secret that Yukhei is, well, packing, and Baekhyun knows from experience that every time his dick gets inside it feels like the first time. Baekhyun imagines the stretch, just how _full_ Taeyong must be, and bites his lip, sticking a hand down his briefs to ghost over his cock, just teasing himself. 

Yukhei starts to move his hips, jerky and slow as he fucks into Taeyong, trying to find a rhythm. He places the palms of his hands over the backs of Taeyong’s, and lets out a low moan. 

“Tight?” Baekhyun asks. He takes his free hand and fists it in Yukhei’s hair the way he knows he likes, tugging a little so he can make Yukhei look at him.

“Yeah. So tight,” Yukhei grunts, and he rolls into Taeyong again, Taeyong making a desperate moan into the pillows, painfully desperate. 

“Harder,” Taeyong whimpers. “C’mon Xuxi, do it harder.” 

Baekhyun relinquishes his grip on Yukhei’s hair, but he kisses him, shoving his tongue in Yukhei’s mouth like he likes, squeezing the back of Yukhei’s neck before he pulls away, breathless. 

“What he said. Fuck him harder,” he murmurs.Yukhei nods, and he pauses in his stuttered thrusting to reach under Taeyong’s stomach and hoist him up higher. Taeyong scrambles onto his hands and knees, as best as he can without getting disjointed from Yukhei, and sticks his ass in the air. 

“There you go,” Baekhyun says, as Yukhei bends over, pressing his chest flat against Taeyong’s back. “There you go.”

“Baekhyun,” Taeyong pants, as Yukhei kicks up a leg to drive his cock into Taeyong harder. “Let me—“

“Let you what?” Baekhyun asks, though he feels he knows what Taeyong’s about to ask.

“Lemme suck you off,” Taeyong says, with a breathy moan. His eyes are glazed with lust, lips parted, and _fuck,_ it’s so hot to watch him get wrecked over the simplest things.

Baekhyun tugs his underwear down. “Fuck, yeah, okay. You do that, kitten.” He throws in the pet name, unable to resist—he’s always surprised by how much Taeyong likes it. (Taeyong had first begged to be called it their third time in bed, now it slips into Baekhyun’s vocabulary without a second thought). 

He situates himself in front of Taeyong, who’s still grasping at the sheets as Yukhei thrusts into him. Taeyong’s hands scramble onto Baekhyun’s thighs, and he looks up at Baekhyun, swallowing. Baekhyun scoots a bit more towards him, and Taeyong’s hot breath fans against his cock, making Baekhyun shiver _._

Taeyong laps at Baekhyun’s length, teasing at first, like he’s unsure, and Baekhyun sticks a hand in his hair, dragging nails against his scalp as if to indicate _more, I need more._ His dick, which had been comfortably half-hard before, is getting all the way there now. Yukhei, who’s still bent over Taeyong, rutting into him as he bites at his neck, watches as Taeyong swallows down Baekhyun’s cock, eyes meeting with Baekhyun’s. 

Baekhyun, fingers still in Taeyong’s hair—half-rubbing comforting circles behind Taeyong’s ears—lets out a broken moan at just the feeling of the mouth around him, all wet and hot and exactly what he needed. “Good kitten,” he says softly as Taeyong starts to move his mouth along Baekhyun’s dick with precision. If there’s one thing Taeyong’s always been an expert at—it’s sucking dick. Yukhei’s always sloppy and eager with it, which Baekhyun really doesn’t mind either, but Taeyong has _technique._

This is why having two boyfriends is better than anything he could ever ask for—best of both worlds. 

Taeyong takes Baekhyun’s cock deeper, hollowing his cheeks around it and letting out tiny moans every time Yukhei thrusts just right. Yukhei’s fingers dig into Taeyong’s hips, so hard it could bruise, and tries to fuck his hips at just the right angle to make Taeyong’s thighs tremble, his own breathing getting ragged. 

“So fucking good,” Yukhei groans, peppering kisses down Taeyong’s spine again. “Feels amazing, so tight. So good.” 

Baekhyun’s hips buck up, trying to push himself deeper into Taeyong’s mouth, and he watches as Taeyong’s tail curls in response, not in pain, but at the pleasure of being _used._ Every time he moans, the vibrations make Baekhyun’s toes clench, and _God,_ it’s all so much. 

“So perfect for me, baby,” Baekhyun groans. “Love your mouth so much.” Taeyong looks up at him, something surprisingly soft in his eyes that is entirely contradictory to the way he’s taking Baekhyun’s dick as deep as it can go. 

“Baekhyun,” Yukhei says, his eyes filled with desperation. “I’m gonna—I’m gonna come.” His ears flatten against his head, like he’s trying to garner pity—he knows Baekhyun likes to make him wait. 

“Do you think you should?” Baekhyun replies, trying his best not to sound as wrecked as he feels. “Make him come first, then maybe I’ll fuck you.” 

Yukhei nods, drawing in a rough breath as he tries to restrain himself, before gripping tight on Taeyong’s hips and really, properly fucking him this time. Taeyong gasps, pulling himself off Baekhyun’s cock, face smashing into Baekhyun’s thighs before he pulls himself back up onto his forearms.

“So good,” Taeyong whines, and Baekhyun cups his cheek in his hand, stroking his thumb against it before he travels down, letting it slip between Taeyong’s parted lips.

“I bet,” Baekhyun murmurs, and then Yukhei reaches around Taeyong’s stomach to wrap a hand around Taeyong’s cock, jerking it without much thought. Just trying his very best to make Taeyong come. If Taeyong’s mouth was still on Baekhyun’s dick, Baekhyun might be close too, but he has to restrain himself. For Yukhei. And for Taeyong, too. 

“I’m close,” Taeyong hisses. “Can I come?” 

Baekhyun nods. 

“Me too,” Yukhei whimpers. “Please, Baekhyun—” 

Yukhei squeezes Taeyong’s cock, and all of a sudden, Taeyong comes all over the sheets, moaning and whining with the usual dramatics he seems to bring to every orgasm. 

Then—Yukhei shudders, collapsing on top of Taeyong’s back with a sad noise as he comes too. He practically crushes Taeyong under his chest, and Taeyong makes a disgruntled _mrp_ in response. Yukhei rolls off Taeyong, sadly pulling out, and he looks at Baekhyun, half guilty, half excited because disobeying, being _bad,_ is something he rarely does. 

It’s not like Baekhyun is actually mad, anyway. It’s all play, and they can stop if they want to. But the dark look in Yukhei’s eyes, the way his tail is hitting the bed—it doesn’t seem like he wants to stop at all.

“Yukhei,” Baekhyun sighs. “Did I say you could come?” 

“No,” Yukhei mumbles. Baekhyun gestures for him to come closer, and smiles at Taeyong, who’s watching with interest. Yukhei crawls closer, as Taeyong sits on his knees towards the end of the bed, still a little dazed from orgasm. 

Baekhyun wraps a hand around Yukhei’s waist, thumb pressing against the tattoo on his abdomen, and the other falls to his hair, clenching it between his fingers. “Do you think you deserve to come again?” he asks, careful, their lips not far apart now.

“If I’m good,” Yukhei says, voice husky. “Fuck me, Baekhyun, please.” 

“Okay, puppy,” Baekhyun says. He’ll never really understand why Yukhei and Taeyong love these silly nicknames so much—as a hybrid himself, it feels a bit redundant. But there’s something so _good_ about the way it affects them, the way Yukhei falls into submission when he gets called _puppy_ , the way Taeyong whimpers when Baekhyun whispers _kitten_ in his ear. 

Yukhei’s hands clench at his sides, and he breathes in sharply as Baekhyun just _stares_ at him. Then, like he’s been overcome with some sort of sudden desire, he lurches forward to hungrily smash their lips together. Baekhyun accepts the kiss, smirking against his lips. Yukhei’s already come once, but he still seems just as excited. It’s sort of admirable, really, how much energy that huge body of his seems to have for just about everything. 

Baekhyun always loves kissing Yukhei—even when they first met in a dingy club however many years ago, he’d been addicted to it. He’s responsive, easy to tease, and he kisses like he’s hungry for it, unable to help himself from devouring Baekhyun whole. With Taeyong, he’s a little more careful, but with Baekhyun, Yukhei knows it’s okay to be relentless, to take everything Baekhyun gives. 

It’s something Baekhyun loves about him. ( _Gross._ )

Yukhei whines against Baekhyun’s mouth, and Baekhyun is again reminded of his painfully hard dick, and the fact that he’s still the only one of all three of them that hasn’t come yet. He pulls away, and guides Yukhei into lying on his back against the bed. 

Taeyong slinks forward too, crawling across the bed until he can bend over Yukhei and kiss him too, not wanting to miss out on the fun. He always gets a lot more teasing after his first orgasm, teeth nipping down Yukhei’s neck again, trying to mark him up. Yukhei’s always said he loves the feeling of being _claimed_ , and Taeyong loves to indulge in that—cats are territorial creatures, after all. 

Meanwhile, Baekhyun scrambles for the lube, and something they haven’t used in a while—a cock ring. He holds it up to Yukhei, who nods, face flushed as Taeyong scatters kisses down his jaw. 

“I think we’ll have to use this,” Baekhyun says, his tongue clicking as he spreads lube over his fingers. “So you can learn some patience.” Yukhei bites his lip in response and nods, mildly distracted by Taeyong’s mouth traveling from his neck to his chest. 

The cock ring had actually been Taeyong’s suggestion, after a raunchy night of edging, and it’s had a comfortable home in their bedside drawer ever since. Taeyong, despite his seemingly soft appearance, seems to have way more knowledge on all these weird sexy things that Baekhyun and Yukhei have never really been able to figure out. Maybe it’s Baekhyun and Yukhei’s fault for never really moving past just doing it doggy style (ha!) on their mattress and calling it a day, but Taeyong’s unlocked a whole new world of sex for them. One they like, a lot.

Baekhyun secures the cock ring at the base of Yukhei’s dick, liking the way he can watch Yukhei’s chest rise with anticipation. Then, carefully, he drags his fingers over Yukhei’s asshole, and listens to Yukhei make breathy little noises as Baekhyun pushes the first slender finger in. 

Yukhei’s always kind of had a thing for Baekhyun’s hands, and it seems once they’re _inside_ him, said _thing_ gets even worse. 

Bending over Yukhei’s chest, Baekhyun peppers kisses up Yukhei’s stomach, and then, he lifts himself back up to kiss Taeyong. Taeyong purrs, a little rumble from the back of his throat, trying to bite at Baekhyun’s bottom lip in his desperation. God, he’s getting turned on again too, of _course._ They’re both so greedy, Yukhei and Taeyong. Baekhyun can’t help but love that about them. 

He pulls away, focusing on feeding another finger inside Yukhei and watching him squirm. The combination of the ring and Baekhyun and Taeyong’s teasing is already making Yukhei hard again. The sight of Yukhei’s dick, hard and _big,_ kind of makes Baekhyun want it in him too, but that’s for another time. His own dick feels pretty neglected itself, and Yukhei is surprisingly open without much fingering. It’s always easy with him. 

“Okay,” Baekhyun mutters. “I’m going in.” He grins at Yukhei, who despite the atmosphere thick with sexual tension, can’t help but grin back. 

Baekhyun pushes his cock in, and instantly, Yukhei shudders out a moan. He feels so tight, and Baekhyun has to bite his lip, trying his best to not just come right away from how good it feels. 

“Baekhyun, move,” Yukhei says, voice desperate, cracking at the edges. Taeyong slithers around to Baekhyun’s back, and he presses a kiss to the junction of Baekhyun’s neck and shoulder. 

“Go on,” he says. “Move.”

“You’re not in charge,” Baekhyun scoffs, but he drags his hips out, then back in again, as Taeyong ghosts one hand across Baekhyun’s chest and uses the other to tug at his tail. Baekhyun grits his teeth, and drives his dick in, hard and fast, reveling in how Yukhei’s thighs tremble.

“Like that, like that,” Yukhei whimpers. Taeyong scrapes his teeth along Baekhyun’s neck, nothing hard enough to actually puncture skin. Yukhei’s dick is hard and straining against his stomach now, and he throws an arm over his eyes, groaning. It just feels too _good._

Baekhyun pushes one of Yukhei’s legs up, folding it against his chest as his hip bones hit Yukhei’s ass with force, trying to get a better angle. Yukhei is so tight around him, clenching down hard on his dick when Baekhyun jerks up into his prostate. 

“Right there,” Yukhei says, eyes watery, and Baekhyun can’t help but smile.

“Right there?” he repeats, grinding his dick in as slow and deep as it can go. He’s starting to get close to coming, and he doesn’t think he’ll last long at this point, but he’s trying his best. “F-fuck,” he hisses between his teeth as Yukhei clenches again, and Taeyong laps his tongue over a bite on his neck. 

“I’m gonna—“ Yukhei starts, hands grasping wildly at the sheets. “I have to come, Baekhyun, please.” 

“Not yet,” Baekhyun says, and he bends down, locking his lips in a kiss with Yukhei, drinking in each tantalizing little noise he makes. He’s so _cute_ when he’s desperate, drowning in his own neediness. Baekhyun loves it. “Be good, come on. Taeyong was good, you can be good too.”

“I—okay,” Yukhei pants, but he wraps a hand around the back of Baekhyun’s head, dragging him down so his face is buried in the crook of his neck. “Use me, please,” he croaks, and Baekhyun grins against his skin.

He continues fucking him, with a purpose, bending his legs and driving his hips in and out until he’s practically out of breath. Taeyong is just _watching_ the two of them, and there’s something about the feeling of Taeyong’s eyes burning into his back that makes Baekhyun feel crazy with lust. 

It doesn’t take much for him to come undone—Baekhyun jerks his hips, once, twice, and bites down into the skin of Yukhei’s neck, gasping suddenly when he comes inside. “Fuck—” he says, thighs shaking.

“Baekhyun, _I have to,_ ” Yukhei begs, and Baekhyun takes pity on him. As he pulls out, he unfastens the cock ring, marvelling at how hard Yukhei is. 

“You can come,” Baekhyun says, and all it takes is a few strokes of his hand for Yukhei to come all over his stomach, his breathing getting all erratic as he lets out a loud moan. “There you go, puppy,” he says, head still spinning from his own orgasm, too exhausted to fight off Taeyong behind him, who keeps running hands all over his skin. 

There’s nothing in the room but silence for a few seconds, before Yukhei groggily sits up, grinning with a dazed expression on his face. “Fuck,” he says. “That was so good.” His ears perk up, and Baekhyun lets out an exhausted laugh. If there’s one thing Yukhei will always be, it’s cute. 

Taeyong flops next to Yukhei, onto his stomach, letting out a little purring noise of satisfaction. He pushes Yukhei to the side a little, a pats the space between the two of them, inviting Baekhyun to join. They’re both sweaty and kind of gross, but Baekhyun weasels his way between the two of them anyway, sighing and planting his face in Taeyong’s shoulder. 

“So how about that bad day?” Taeyong says, and Baekhyun chuckles. His tail instinctively wags when Yukhei comes up behind him and presses a kiss to the nape of his neck, and Taeyong in turn strokes his ears. Now _Baekhyun_ feels like the one being babied. It’s nice.

“Not a bad day anymore,” Baekhyun sighs, content. 

“I’m hungry,” Yukhei whines. “I still want dinner.” 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, suppressing a fond smile. “Okay. Let’s get cleaned up first, then.” 

“Can’t we just cuddle for a second?” Taeyong says, with an adorable pout. 

Baekhyun wrinkles his nose. “But we’re all… sticky.”

“For a second,” Yukhei insists, and he wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s stomach. Taeyong, in turn, tugs Baekhyun closer to him too, until they’ve formed a sort of warm little Baekhyun sandwich. 

“I love you,” Taeyong blurts out, rather suddenly. “Both of you.”

Baekhyun grins. “Love you too.”

“Me too!” Yukhei chips in. “I love you both twice as much.” 

“Unfair,” Taeyong grumbles, but he just closes his eyes, and makes another little purring noise.

Baekhyun really is the luckiest man-slash-dog alive. 


End file.
